1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to medical syringes. More particularly, it relates to a syringe having a plunger bore that is flexible against an internal glass ampule containing a drug to break the ampule and direct the drug into a syringe bore.
2. Description of Related Art
A wide variety of medical syringes have been devised to optimize time and convenience in relation to storage, use and prevention of contamination dangers. But none are known or believed to exist with a means for containing a glass ampule inside the syringe where it is fractured to allow a sterile preparation to be directed from the ampule into the syringe for injection.
Shelf-life of preparations in hermetically-sealed ampules is many times longer than for those stored in plastic or other types of containers. However, a hermetically-sealed glass container is difficult to use. There has been no convenient and sanitary method for transferring its contents into a syringe. Consequently, glass ampules often have sections which are openable by various means. But any non-glass section decreases contaminating or porous surface area of the ampule, rather than eliminating it totally. This invention solves the problem of injecting sterile preparations contained in hermetically-sealed glass ampules.